


Wie Perle und Muschel

by Jindigo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kaer Morhen, young eskel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jindigo/pseuds/Jindigo
Summary: Der junge Hexer Eskel trifft sich seit einigen Wochen mit einer Nixe am See in Kaer Morhen.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Wie Perle und Muschel

Die Abende der Bergfestung Kaer Morhen gingen schnell zu Ende. Die riesigen, sich bis in den Himmel auftürmenden Felsbrocken hoben die Horizontlinie um viele Hundert, wenn nicht sogar Tausende Meter an, was dazu führte, dass die Sonne spät auf- und früh unterging.  
Immerhin war Hochsommer und die Bewohner dieser Gegend waren mit vielen Stunden der Helligkeit und Wärme gesegnet. Der Gesang der Vögel schallte besonders in den Abendstunden von einer Steilwand zur anderen und füllte alle Täler und Schluchten mit einer irdischen Musik, wie sie keiner sonst zu machen vermochte. Ein Band aus Freudentaumel, das überall zu hören war, sich überlagerte und im Wald besonders verstärkte.  
Eskel fühlte sich hier wohl, als hätte er sein Zuhause nie verlassen – die Berge. Als hätte er nur die Personen gewechselt, mit denen er sich umgab. Doch die Erinnerungen begannen bereits jetzt zu verschwimmen. Papa Vesemir hatte ihm versichert, dass sie nie ganz verschwinden würden und er mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit für immer das erinnern würde, was er jetzt noch besaß.  
Er reckte die Nase in die Luft und atmete den Waldduft tief ein. Es roch nach dem frischen Tannenholz, das Lambert heute Morgen geschlagen hatte und nach trockenem Laub, das von der Sonne aufgewärmt worden war. Auf der anderen Seite des Tales sah man das letzte Licht des Tages in wohl getrennten Strahlen über die Gipfel schießen und die obersten Türme der Festung waren in orangefarbenes Licht getaucht.  
Er hielt für einen Moment inne und überblickte die Szenerie, um seine Augen daran zu laben, wie schön es hier im Sommer war. Wie friedlich und harmonisch, wenn gerade kein Troll grölte und kein Wyvern nach einem schnappte. Mit den zarten 18 Jahren, die Eskel mittlerweile zählte, war er zwar noch nicht vollständig ausgebildet, doch er wusste, dass eines Tages der Moment kommen würde, an dem er Kaer Morhen verlassen musste und wer wusste schon, wann er diesen Anblick wieder genießen konnte.  
Die Schotterpiste führte ihn weiter den Berg hinab auf den Fluss zu, dessen gurgelnd sprudelndem Lauf er folgte, bis dieser in einen See mündete, der von einigen hohen Tannen umrandet war. Hier würde er nach ihr suchen.

Durch den verschwommenen Schleier der untergehenden Sonne sah sie seinen Umriss auf der anderen Seite der Wasseroberfläche. Eskel hockte am Rande des Sees, gut erkennbar in seinem rot-schwarz-gestreiften Wams, das er seit ein paar Wochen trug. Schwungvoll stieß sich die Nixe von der steinernen Liege ab, auf der sie am Grund des Wassers schon seit einer Weile gewartet hatte. Mit wenigen Schlägen ihrer aquamarinfarbenen Schwanzflosse bewegte sie sich aufwärts; ihre Haare schimmerten grün wie Seetang und gelb wie Korallen gleichzeitig.  
Der junge Hexer atmete entzückt auf, als er ihre grün-weiße Gestalt auf sich zukommen sah. Erwartungsvoll kroch er näher ans Ufer heran und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken.  
Mit einem freudigen Laut durchbrach das jugendliche Wasserwesen die Oberfläche und hängt sich an den Rand des Felsen, auf dem er kniete.

„Ésch’kel!”  
Die Nixe war noch immer nicht ganz mit den Lauten der Menschensprache vertraut, doch das machte dem Hexer recht wenig aus. Ihm war sowieso alles egal, sobald er ihr gruseliges, überirdisch schönes Gesicht erblickte. Wie alle Wasserwesen war sie unnatürlich blass, hatte hellgrüne Schwimmhäute zwischen den Fingern und kleine Flossen auf den Rückenwirbeln sitzen, die sich bis dorthin zogen, wo bei einer Menschenfrau die Fersen waren.  
An ihrem Hals saßen rechts und links je drei Reihen Kiemen, die sich nun öffneten, um einen Schwall Wasser hinaus zu lassen, als sie ihre Lungen mit Luft füllte. Es wirkte, als würde sie auf eine bizarre Art und Weise weinen, die nichts mit ihren Augen zu tun hatte.  
Bis zu den Achseln schaute sie aus dem Wasser; ihre Ellenbogen auf den Fels gestützt, blinzelte sie ihn an.  
„An’doux”  
Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Hexers aus.  
„Es ist so schön dich zu sehen. Ich kam so schnell ich konnte. Onkel Vesemir hat uns heute Extrarunden laufen lassen, weil wir im Wald lieber nach Waschbären gejagt haben, als seine Aufgaben zu erledigen. Da kann man nichts machen. In den nächsten Tagen erwarten wir Gäste, da muss noch alles Mögliche vorbereitet werden. Weißt auch nicht, warum der Alte uns so rumschickt – so ein Geschiss macht er doch sonst nicht“  
Die Ältere Rede des jungen Hexers hatte sich dank seiner regelmäßigen Treffen mit der Nixe An’doux erheblich verbessert. So sehr, dass es sogar dem alten Wolf aufgefallen war. Wie immer hatte der Hexermeister sich seinen Teil gedacht, wusste aber wohl, dass sein Schützling auch ohne Verhör mit der Sprache rausrücken würde, sollte es Probleme geben.

An’doux grinste und gab dabei den Blick auf ihre spitzen Eckzähne frei. Ein echtes Monsterchen, dachte sich Eskel und seufzte friedlich. Die tiefblauen Augen, die unmenschlichen Farbnuancen ihres Körpers - alles an ihr war da, um einen normalen Menschenmann vor Gefahr zu warnen, sobald er ihr nah genug kam, dass er sie genauer betrachten konnte.  
Von der Reling eines Schiffes aus war es nicht gleich auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen. Ein schillernder Frauenkörper inmitten der sprudelnden See, sich räkelnd und einladend. Wie es sich doch änderte, wenn man dem Wesen direkt in die Augen sah. Diese großen Augen, die Emotionen anders darstellten, als es menschliche taten, und es so manch einem Fischer kalt den Rücken hinunter laufen ließen.  
Doch Eskels gelbe Katzenaugen sahen das nicht. Sie hatten von Ghulen und Meerkatzen bis Schleimlingen schon so manches erblickt und scheuten nicht vor einem außergewöhnlichen Wesen.

„Was ist passiert?”  
An‘doux streckte ihre elegante Hand aus, um einen Schnitt auf seiner Wange zu berühren. Ihre Haut war kühl und feucht und der Hexer erschauerte, als sie ihre Handfläche gegen sein Gesicht drückte.  
„Ach, das ist nichts”  
Eskel drehte den Kopf weg und verbarg die Wunde vor ihr.  
„Lambert und ich haben uns heute Morgen gerauft und ich bin auf einen Stein gefallen”  
„Du musst mehr auf dich achtgeben. Die Verletzungen der Menschen heilen nicht so schnell”, sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und zog ihren Arm wieder zurück, um den Kopf darauf zu stützen.  
„Ich bin aber kein Mensch”, knurrte Eskel und beugte sich vor.  
Die Nixe lachte ihr glockenhelles Lachen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Warum siehst du dann aus wie einer, hm? Und starrst mich an wie einer?”

Sie stemmte sich am Felsen hoch und schaute nun bis zur Hüfte aus dem Wasser. Eskel wich zurück und presste seine Lippen aufeinander, während er konzentriert versuchte, auf ihr Gesicht zu blicken und nicht auf die grünen Brustwarzen und die delikate Taille, die sie ihm präsentierte. Ihr Körper glänzte vor Nässe und einzelne Rinnsale liefen sinnlich an ihr hinab.  
Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals in seinem Leben eine so schöne Frau gesehen zu haben. Seine Augen weiteten sich.  
Mit einem Ruck brachte An’doux ihr Gleichgewicht nach vorne, setzte sich auf den Rand des Felsen und drehte sich so um, dass sie die Flosse ins Wasser baumeln lassen konnte. Der Hexer erwachte aus seiner Starre und ließ sich neben ihr nieder, ohne jedoch das Wasser zu berühren.  
Es war schon recht spät und trotz seiner Katzenaugen begann der schwarze See im Schatten des Berges für ihn zunehmend gruseliger auszusehen.

„Erzähl mir von deinem Tag”, sagte Eskel und versuchte eine bequeme Position zu finden. Er traute sich sogar eine ihrer Haarsträhnen zu berühren.  
Die Nixe seufzte und zog wie beiläufig einen Dolch aus Eskels Stiefel, mit dem sie begann ein paar tote Schuppen aus ihrem Schwanz zu entfernen. Sie sprangen wie Stücke eines Tannenzapfens ab und sanken schwankend hinab, sobald sie die dunkle Wasseroberfläche durchbrachen.

„Ihr Menschen denkt sicher, dass es im Wasser nicht so viel zu tun gibt. Es ist ja schließlich nur ein See, nur eine Grotte, nur ein Fluss, aber so ist es nicht. Heute bin ich viele Meilen weit geschwommen, um die Stelle eines Erdrutsches zu untersuchen. So viele Tiere waren eingeklemmt oder von Steinen zermalmt worden. Es war ein schrecklicher Anblick. Die Bergwesen müssen sehr wütend gewesen sein, dass sie die lokale Bevölkerung so bestraft haben. Den ganzen Tag habe ich geholfen den Weg zu räumen, die Stauung des Flusses zu verhindern und Familien wieder zusammen zu führen. Das alles und ich habe es trotzdem geschafft, vor Sonnenuntergang wieder hier zu sein”

Eskel lauschte fasziniert ihrer Erzählung. Er konnte sich in der Tat nicht vorstellen, was alles im Wasser passierte. Für dieses Element waren Hexer nicht geschaffen worden. Auch wenn jeder einzelne von ihnen ein guter Schwimmer war, dafür hatte Onkel Vesemir persönlich gesorgt, konnten sie doch im Wasser nicht kämpfen. Und so blieb es das andere Element, das sie wohl niemals bändigen würden.

Der junge Hexer ließ seine Hand sinken und berührte ihre Schulter. Die Haut der Nixe hatte sich durch die warme Luft des Sommerabends schnell aufgewärmt und war nun glatt und glänzend weich. Er strich über ihren Rücken, sodass die kleinen Flossen erzitterten. Ein faszinierender Anblick.  
Als er aufschaute, traf er ihren Blick, der sich verändert hatte. Der wichtig geschäftige Ausdruck, der während der Erzählung auf ihrem Gesicht gelegen hatte, war nun einem vorsichtigen Blick gewichen, der ihn genauestens betrachtete.  
Mit einem Klirren fiel ihr der Dolch aus der Hand, als der Hexer sich ein Herz fasste und sich nach vorne lehnte, um sie zu küssen. Ihre Lippen waren glatt und schmeckten zunächst ein wenig nach Alge, nahmen aber schnell den angenehmen Geschmack der See an, als sie seinen Kuss erwiderte.

Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags wurde der Hexer von einer bittersüßen Melancholie erfasst. Er sah vor sich, wer er war und wer er sein könnte, seine Kindheit und seine Jugend, die letzten Tage, die letzten Stunden. Er ärgerte sich darüber, dass er bei der Wahl seines Berufes so wenig Mitspracherecht hatte und dass er durch die Mutationen und das Training längst dazu verdammt war, dass es auch so kommen würde, wie man es für ihn vorgesehen hatte. Kurzum, in diesem Kuss spürte er das irre Verlangen, sein Leben aus zu hauchen, wenn er nur mehr davon haben konnte. Wenn er nur mehr von diesen Lippen haben konnte, von diesem ihrem Geruch, wie das Meer am Morgen, die Gischt am Wasserfall, die Sonne auf dem See. Intuitiv beugte er sich weiter vor, sein Arm schlang sich um ihren Taille und zog sie dichter zu sich. Er war bereit sich fallen zu lassen, in die düstere Tiefe, die ewige Stille des dunklen Wassers, wo er mit einem Platschen für immer verschwinden würde. Eskel schwankte.

„Oh, Verzeihung!”  
An‘doux schreckte von ihm zurück und riss die Augen auf.  
„Das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich bin noch in der Übung”  
Der junge Hexer war wie benommen. Als hätte jemand dieselbe Fackel mehrfach hintereinander gezündet und wieder gelöscht. Er ließ sich zurück auf seinen Hintern plumpsen und fasste sich an den Kopf.  
„Was war das?”  
Er rieb sich die Augen, blinzelte und versuchte die letzten Sekunden zu fassen.  
„Wir nennen es den Ruf. Es ist starke Magie, die jeden Mann zu Fall bringen würde. Wir Nixen verwenden ihn, um zu überzeugen, zu verführen und auch, um -“  
„Um zu töten, ich weiß. Ich weiß, was ihr normalerweise macht, wenn ihr die Gelegenheit dazu habt. Das sind die Geschichten in den Büchern, die ich auswendig lernen soll, damit mir eben so etwas nicht passiert”  
Eskel hatte sich von ihr weg gelehnt und musterte sie argwöhnisch. Er war erschüttert darüber, wie leicht es geschehen war, in ihren Bann zu geraten. Er hatte es nicht einmal kommen gespürt und als er es merkte, war er schon nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, dem Ruf zu widerstehen.  
„Du hast mich abgelenkt. Und du strahlst”  
Sie streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie auf die nackte Stelle an seiner Brust, die sein Hemd freigab. So als wollte sie seine Körperwärme spüren.  
„Du strahlst. Du strahlst sehr stark”  
Der Hexer runzelte die Brauen und legte seine Hand auf ihre. Ihre Finger wirkten zart wie Zweige unter seiner schwieligen Pranke, wären da nicht die Schwimmhäute gewesen, die ihre wahre Stärke verrieten.  
„Was meinst du damit? Meinst du strahlen so wie Magie?”  
Sie nickte und krümmte elegant ihre Finger.  
„Du hast eure Zeichen früher und besser gelernt als die anderen Hexer, oder?”  
Eskel senkte den Blick, nahm ihre Hand in seine und betrachtete sie.  
„Es muss ein Talent sein. Ich habe nichts anderes gemacht, als -“  
Das Medaillon an seinem Hals ruckte und er zuckte zusammen. Die Heftigkeit dieses Gefühls riss ihn aus der nostalgischen Stimmung.  
„Èsch’kel”, flüsterte An’doux und kroch auf ihn zu.  
Erst auf den zweiten Blick entdeckte er, dass sich ihre Erscheinung verändert hatte. Ihr ganzer Körper war mit einem Mal von einem teichgrünen Seidentuch umschlungen, doch was noch viel mehr auffiel, war die Veränderung an ihrem Unterkörper. Dort wo einst der schöne dunkelgrüne Schuppenschwanz gewesen war, bewegte sich nun zwei blasse Beine.  
„An’doux? Was ist denn mit dir?”  
Die Nixe kroch weiter auf allen Vieren auf ihn zu, über ihn, stützte rechts und links ihre Knie ins Gras und ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder.  
„Seit Tagen träume ich von dir”  
Ihre Stimme war weich und bestimmt. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.  
„Unsereins träumen nicht viel, weißt du?”  
Der junge Hexer wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, noch was passiert war. Er sah staunend in ihre blauen Augen und merkte, wie er sich ganz von selbst etwas nach hinten lehnte und seine Arme um ihre Taille legte, wo er nun keine kleinen Flossen mehr spürte.  
„Darf ich dir etwas zeigen?”  
Aufregung keimte in ihm auf, als er auf ihre Antwort wartete. Sie blinzelte überrascht, hatte wohl mit einer anderen Frage gerechnet.

Wie die Männer aus der Schenke hatte Eskel sich die Nixe über die Schulter geworfen und stieg den Berg hinauf. Als Ziel hatte er die Ruine des alten See-Wachturms im Kopf. Er wusste, dass es dort eine nette Ecke gab, wo er schon einige Nächte zugebracht hatte. Wenn er Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchte oder sei es nur, weil er die Geschichte des Turms spannend fand.

„Angeblich hatte ein Bauer hier ein Rendezvous mit einem Geist, in den er sich verliebt hatte. Natürlich kam der Bauer den Ansprüchen des Geistes nicht gerecht, denn sie war zu Lebzeiten eine edle Dame gewesen. Also zürnte der Geist, zerstörte den Turm und begrub den Bauer unter ihm. So sagt es die Legende, die Vesemir uns erzählt hat”  
Der Hexer lachte und rückte die Felle zurecht, auf denen sie sitzen wollten. Mit einer Handbewegung und dem Zeichen Igni flammten die Kerzen auf, die durch ihr eigenes Wachs mit einer Kiste verschmolzen waren, die gleich neben den Fenstern stand. Ein warmes, gemütliches Licht breitete sich in dem Hohlraum des Turms aus. Das halb eingestürzte Holzgerüst im Innern hatte so etwas wie eine Höhle gebildet, in der man sich bequem aufhalten und über das Tal blicken konnte.  
Etwas ungelenk ließ die Nixe sich neben ihm nieder und schaute durch die schmale Bresche in der Mauer vor ihnen.

„So sieht es also von hier oben aus. Alles ist so klein”  
Tatsächlich war der alte Wachturm hoch genug, dass alle Bäume unten im Tal zu Miniaturen geschrumpft waren und wie auf einem Gemälde zu einer anderen Welt zu gehören schienen.  
Die Grillen zirpten, am östlichen Horizont ging der Mond auf und tauchte die blau-schwarze Landschaft in sein silbrig blasses Licht. Die Sterne waren schon da, dennoch war es nicht kalt.

Eskel seufzte und löste den Ledergurt um seine Schultern, an dem normalerweise sein Schwert hing. Sein Blick schweifte zu An’doux, die sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare fuhr und das Seidentuch auf die Schultern herunter schob. Er machte schneller und schälte sich aus dem Wams, das über die Zeit wie zu einer zweiten Haut geworden war. Gerade, als er sein Hemd aufschnüren wollte, wurden seine Hände von den kühlen Fingern der Nixe erfasst, die es für ihn taten. Ihrer beider Atem beschleunigte sich und plötzlich ging es gar nicht schnell genug, dass er endlich diese Hose und sie endlich dieses Tuch loswurde.  
Und da lagen sie nun auf den abgewetzten Fellen und liebten sich. Liebten sich, wie sie noch nie jemanden in ihrem jungen Leben geliebt hatten. Wühlten das Wasser auf und glätteten es wieder, drehten und wendeten sich, sodass es in dem Turm schallte. Und kamen schließlich zur Ruhe.  
Satt und zufrieden lagen sie da nebeneinander und hätten gekeucht und wären außer Atem, wenn sie Menschen gewesen wären.  
An’doux rollte sich zur Seite und verschränkte ihren Blick mit seinem.  
“Bringt man das auch den Hexern bei?”  
Eskel lachte unbeschwert und blickte nach oben, wo man zwischen dem Gebälk der Holzkonstruktion einzelne Sterne hindurch blitzen sehen konnte. So war es also, dieses Gefühl, von dem er viel gehört und gelesen hatte, und es nun zum ersten Mal auch selbst gespürt hatte. Wie die Brandung bei stürmischem Wetter hatte es ihn überrollt, hinabgezogen und wieder nach oben geworfen, voll Euphorie und Leidenschaft. Wärme breitete sich in seiner Brust aus und er sank noch tiefer in die Felle.  
„Es wäre so schön, wenn du bleibst”  
Er traute sich kaum diese Worte auszusprechen, da er wusste, wie genau es das Meervolk mit der Freiheit nahm. Einen Versuch war es ihm dennoch wert.  
„Aber ich bleibe doch, mein Èsch’kel”  
„Ich meine länger als heute Nacht”  
Er schielte zu ihr hinüber, wagte es aber nicht, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Sie schwieg einen Moment, als denke sie nach.  
„Du weißt, dass das Leben für mich so nicht ist. Dass ich nicht an einem Ort bleibe. Und nicht bei einem Mann”  
„Ich weiß“  
Eskel seufzte, setzte sich auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen eine Steinwand, die im Innern immer noch etwas Sonnenwärme gespeichert hatte. Sein Amulett schimmerte im Schein der Kerzen. Er schlug den Blick nieder und seine Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, die seit dem Schnitt im Frühling bereits eine beachtliche Länge erreicht hatten.  
An’doux erhob sich und langte nach der abgewetzten Decke, die in der Ecke der Höhle lag, um sich darin einzuwickeln. Mit wackeligen Schritten wankte sie zu Eskel hinüber und ließ sich neben ihm an der Mauer herabsinken.  
„Sei nicht traurig, mein Liebster. Es gibt mehr Frauen als nur mich“  
Eskel schnaubte, als wisse er nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, nagten ihre Worte an ihm und rührten in seinen Eingeweiden auf eine neue Art und Weise herum, die ihm gar nicht gefiel.  
„Du hast leicht reden. Mit einem Flossenschlag bist du in den unendlichen Weiten der Meere verschwunden und musst nie wieder an mich denken. Und ich sitze hier und -“  
„Und brauchst nur auf einen von diesen langgesichtigen Vierbeinern zu steigen und hast die Berge für immer überwunden. Es ist nicht die Entfernung, mein Èsch’kel, es ist der Blick“  
Der Hexer knetete seine Hände und sah die Nixe an. Er wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Er wusste aber auch, dass die Gefühle, die er hatte, ebenso real waren und ebenso etwas bedeuteten, wie ihr Wunsch nach Freiheit.  
„An’doux, es ist nur … ich glaube, dass ich in dich verliebt bin“  
Sie blinzelte. „Verliebt?“

Die Nixe runzelte derart die Brauen, dass sich der junge Hexer fragte, ob er das falsche Wort benutzt hatte. Am Anfang ihrer Bekanntschaft war es ihm häufig passiert, dass er veraltete Vokabeln verwendet hatte, da er die Sprache anhand von alten Gedichten lernte, die von den Tücken jener Nixen berichteten. In diesem Moment ging er gedanklich die Texte durch, die ihnen Papa Vesemir zur Übung der Aussprache in penibel genauem Akzent vorgelesen hatte. Doch er fand kein anderes Wort.  
„Ja, verliebt. So wie Sonne und Mond ineinander verliebt sind und der Morgentau in den Grashalm, so wie die Schwäne sich mit den Schnäbeln berühren und die Muschel die Perle umschließt“  
An’doux sah ihn mit großen Augen an und nahm seine Hand, als hätte er ihr von seiner Begegnung mit dem Leibhaftigen erzählt.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich zu solch großen Empfindungen im Stande bin“, sagte sie schließlich, „Ich fühle eine Liebe für dich, wie ich den Wind in den Haaren liebe und die Sonne auf dem Gesicht, doch eine Verliebtheit ist es wohl nicht“  
Der Kloß in Eskels Hals war kaum noch zu schlucken. Das war im selben Moment das Schönste und das Schrecklichste, das je jemand zu ihm gesagt hatte. Diese bittersüße Liebe, die sie ihm gab, hatten ihn gleichzeitig gestärkt und ihm ins Fleisch geschnitten.  
Er sah sie an und merkte, dass er kaum sprechen konnte.  
„Ich weiß“  
„Es tut mir leid, Liebster. Das hier ist alles, was ich geben kann“  
Eine Träne rann dem jungen Hexer die Wange hinunter und er wischte sie sofort weg. Warum nur fühlte sich das so an? Warum hatte er diese Gefühle und Empfindungen, wenn Hexer doch angeblich gefühllos und abgestumpft sein sollten? Hatte irgendein Absud der Kräuterprobe bei ihm nicht richtig gewirkt? Sein Bauch krampfte sich in Trauer und Wut zusammen, schmolz jedoch gleich wieder unter der Berührung ihrer zarten Hände.  
„Oh weh, mein Èsch’kel, dieses Leid habe ich für dich nicht gewollt. Ich wollte dir meine Zeit schenken, nicht etwas wegnehmen“  
„Ich weiß“, blubberte Eskel, der den Kampf gegen die Tränen verloren hatte.  
Die Nixe schlag tröstend ihre Arme um seine Schultern und drückte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Er rang nach Luft und vergrub dann sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

Gegen alle Monster wusste er ein Mittel, nur nicht gegen ein gebrochenes Herz. Welches Zeichen half da? Welches Kraut musste er pflücken, welchen Trank brauen?  
Er holte tief Luft, schloss die Augen und versuchte ihren Geruch in sein Hirn einzubrennen. Mutig nahm er sie in die Arme und streichelte über ihren Rücken. So warm und weich und sein – für diese eine Nacht. Für diese eine Nacht, dachte er sich, wollte er sie halten und haben.  
Dann würde sie sich auflösen, wie der Nebel vor der Mittagssonne flieht. Und er würde sie nie wieder sehen, das wusste er. Er wusste instinktiv, dass dies ihr letztes Treffen war und dass kein weiteres folgen würde.  
Doch für diese eine Nacht war sie hier, bei ihm und würde auch nicht gehen oder verschwinden. Sie war da.

Und als Eskel sich beruhigt hatte und sich seines Glückes bewusst wurde, fuhr die Nacht auch damit fort, weiterhin eine gute Nacht zu sein. Sie redeten miteinander, küssten sich und erzählten sich Geschichten, bis die erste Morgenröte die Sterne erlöschen ließ und die Nixe sich erinnerte, dass sie zum See zurückkehren musste, wenn sie sich nicht oben auf dem Berg wieder in einen Halbfisch verwandeln wollte.  
Und so trug der junge Hexer An’doux zum Wasser, wo sich die Verwandlung sogleich vollzog und die Meerfrau wieder in ihr Element zurückkam.  
Eskel trauerte nicht, als ihr Gesicht unter der Wasseroberfläche verschwand und er trauerte auch nicht, als er sie davon schwimmen sah. Denn er wusste, dass sie sich auf immer und ewig an ihn erinnern würde und an diese eine Nacht, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten, so wie auch er sie niemals vergessen würde.


End file.
